Water and Flame
by SupittoFaia
Summary: Ama "Katherine" Baker- is The Water Queen, after accidentally kicking The Flame King with a pebble, things take a turn for the better for the pair... may even get a little "Steamy" once their romance develops ( I'm really bad at summaries, ah;; )


_"The wind is strong today… I should head home and get my skates.. today would be a perfect day to go fly in the sky…"_ The woman muttered aloud, speaking to no one in particular. _"But I trashed my skates the last time I went practicing.. shit.."_ She sighed, kicking a nearby pebble so hard it went flying— unbeknownst to her that she had kicked some poor man in the head.

Once realizing that she'd ended up kicking someone, she immediately ran over to apologize. _"Aye Bitch!"_ Someone called out, obviously to her. _"What?"_ She asked in her cockney accent, before crossing her arms.. She was used to being called things like, bitch, and stopped caring some time ago. _"—Do you__**know**__ who you just kicked with that pebble?! Do you have __**any**__ idea?!"_ The same person yelled. _"Well if it was you, I couldn't care less.."_ She replied coolly, with a chuckle.

_"No!"_ The man called out _"You hit The Flame King— Spitfire! What do you have to say for yourself there bitch!?"_ He yelled once more. "He doesn't seem to care." She remarked. _"—But, I came here to apo—"_ She'd started, only to get cut off by the man once more. _"Don't even start with that! Apologize to the Flame King!"_ He said viciously. _"That's just what I was about t—"_ She'd got cut off again.

_"No! I don't want to hear any excuses! Apologize to the Flame King!"_ He exclaimed. _"—I believe that's what she's trying to do, but you keep cutting her off.."_ Spitfire noted, then turning to the girl. _"I apologize for his rudeness.. he's not the brightest.."_ He remarked smiling softly. _"No, it's fine.. I'm the one that should be apologizing here.. you're not hurt right..? I mean I did kick that pebble kind of hard.." _

_"I'm fine, thank you.."_ Spitfire replied before noticing the girl hadn't been wearing skates. _"How odd.. I've seen you riding before.. but you're not wearing your skates.. On a day like this? How come.. if I may be so bold as to ask?"_ Spitfire asked the girl. _"Ah, I broke my skates when last practicing.. haven't had the money to buy another pair yet.."_ She muttered, her tone saddening a bit, oh how she missed the sky.

_"—Hm, if that's the case.. perhaps I could buy you a new pair?"_ Spitfire asked, bowing slightly so that he could be at her eye level. _"I kick you with a pebble and you offer to buy me new skates?"_ A short pause._"Are you sure I didn't hurt you with that pebble? Most people wouldn't offer such a thing to someone they don't know."_ She remarked. _"I assure you, I'm fine, but I've got money to spare.. and by the way I've seen you soar; well you belong in the sky to say the least, and it's a shame that you can't fly at the moment."_ He replied, a small smirk coiling upon his features.

A light blush flourished on the girls features _"I— I see…"_ Another short pause _"I suppose I could let you buy me a pair.. but then I feel like I'd owe you something.."_ She said in response. He nodded and straightened himself out, putting his hand on his chin as if in thought. _"How about you and I have a race afterwards? I've been in need of some competition."_ He finally said. _"Think you should know a girls name before challenging her to a race, but I'm game nonetheless…"_ She remarked a sparkle in her eye.

_"It's Katherine by the way, Katherine Baker.."_ She added, her first name just an alias, she was the Water Queen, surprising as it may seem— and her first name was Ama, which meant water.. well, she wouldn't want to draw the unwanted attention, and she didn't need him knowing, either. _"—A lovely name."_ Spitfire replied picking up the girls hand and kissing it gently. _"Shall we go now?"_ He asked, then turning to his underling _"You can go ahead and head back, I may be awhile.."_ After getting a nod from the underling, Spitfire and Ama went off.


End file.
